


The Inquiry

by Angelwingsl3 (Marie_Fanwriter)



Series: Macen & Avitus [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pre-Andromeda, Secret Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Angelwingsl3
Summary: Avitus Rix was Spectre Arterius' first student. It stands to reason that he'd be questioned after his mentor goes rogue.





	The Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

> Another snippet from the life of Macen Barro and Avitus Rix. This story takes place before 'You are My Light,' but can be read before or after. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Inquiry - 

“Spectre Rix, step forward.”

From his seat at the back of the room the turian stood, face an unreadable mask, shoulders hard set. “Sir.” 

The stone faced Judge Advocate General’s eyes tracked his movements as he made his way to the front of the room. Relinquishing his pistol to the female turian at the General’s right, he took a seat as indicated. “State your name and rank for the record.”

“Avitus Rix. Council Spectre.” His eyes scanned the room from his new vantage point at the front of the courtroom. The General sat behind him, at his desk. His chair faced the onlookers, and all eyes were on him; it made the male uncomfortable. He was so used to being in the shadows. This was the first time he’d been present at a formal military inquiry, and he disliked being on the receiving end already. He knew what to expect from the previous two witnesses called to speak, and from reading up on the structure of such events before arriving that morning. 

Of the twenty turians in the room Avitus knew six personally, an additional five by name, and the remaining nine, not at all. General Biton was the head of the turian Hierarchy’s legal branch, his being off Palaven was enough to cement that this event was dangerous. The female beside him, Spectre Pallas, was known to be as vicious as she was beautiful. Considering her waist was looking particularly supportive today, he did not consider himself lucky.

His scan revealed two high tier Politicians, including the turian Councillor, who had been suspiciously quiet all morning. Three additional Spectres, only one of which he knew. A few faceless civilian lawyers, obviously of high tier or reputation. And six Blackwatch agents, including his old Captain and the one turian he wished wasn’t here, even more than he wished for Pallas to leave, Macen Barro, his partner. 

Their relationship was a well kept secret. Between the two of them, only a handful of others knew about it. Considering turians only had three fingers, that was not saying much. Not even Macen’s family was aware. Avitus didn’t a family, beyond the other turian, that is.

Brought back to attention by the sharp tone of the General, Avitus listened to his demand. “Explain, for the benefit of the tribunal, your relation to the accused, Spectre Saren Arterius.”

“I was Spectre Arterius’ first student.”

“Clarify.”

“Beginning in 2169, I was pulled from my post on Blackwatch to be a Spectre Candidate by Spectre Arterius. I was the first student to survive training with him, ending in 2172.” Avitus stated shortly. He wanted to be finished with the inquiry as soon as possible. The longer he was questioned, the larger the opportunity for it to go sour.

“When was the last time you worked with him?”

The questions continued on, back and forth, for nearly an hour. Avitus detailing his life on Saren’s ship, his time in training, work afterwards on his own. Going into detail whenever he approached a mission where he and Saren combined forces. There was no reason for him to lie to the tribunal, he’d never been much good at lying anyways. Although, the Spectre didn’t overshare either. 

It wasn’t until he mostly skipped over Saren’s involvement with Nihlus Kryik that he was caught up. “Saren would never hurt one of his students,” Rix explained. “He wasn’t cruel without reason.”

“Spectre Arterius killed Spectre Kryik in cold blood. Shot him in the back of the head while his shields were down.” Pallas had taken over questioning about halfway through. The turian female was known to be one of the best interrogators in the Spectres, not without reason. She stood over him, imposing. Had he been standing, Rix would be a few inches taller, but for the moment he was still seated. “Explain to me how shooting Kryik is equivalent to,  _ never hurting his students _ .”

“Something must have happened to Arterius. In his right mind, he would never do something like that. I refuse to believe it.” His hands gripped the armrests tightly, the only outward show of his anger, his distaste, for the other turian.

Pallas noticed and used it. “Believe it or not, that’s what happened Rix.” She circled the chair once, predatory. “Your mentor killed your fellow Spectre. That could have been you, had the situation been different. Or it’s possible you knew what Arterius was planning? That’s why you refused to take a student. We know you and Kryik had spoken about Spectre Shepard in the weeks prior.”

“That’s not true,” he growled. Avitus was tired, but he knew if he refused to speak that she would make him. He didn’t want Macen to see that, but he wasn’t able to sell out his old mentor either. He had too much respect for both him and Nihlus. Shaking his head he clarified, without prompting. 

“Yes, we spoke about Shepard. No, I did not know that Arterius was going to Eden Prime. Nor do I believe that he went with the intention to kill Kryik. I don’t know what happened to him, but I stand by my statement that, had he been in his right mind, he would never hurt one of his students. Especially not Nihlus.”

The slip up was small, but the female tore into it. “ _ Especially Nihlus _ …” her grin was all teeth. “Explain.”

Avitus clamped his jaw shut, tight enough to hurt.  _ Fuck _ . 

“I said, explain.” She demanded again after a few beats. The turian ducked his head low, but kept his eyes on her. A clear sign that he was not willing to cooperate, nor submit.

“No.”

Before anyone could react, Pallas’ gauntlet clad hand swung down, hard and fast. Backhanding him across the face hard enough that the sound of his faceplate splitting was audible. “I said, EXPLAIN!” Avitus’ was more surprised than anything, he hadn’t expected that. The shock taking away the pain initially. He’d nearly been knocked out of the chair with the force of the hit, had it not been attached to the floor, he was almost sure it would have toppled. 

He made no move to retaliate, although the half the room that wasn’t shocked to stillness, were split down the middle of what to do. Avitus dragged his gaze up, defiant. He chanced a look out at the congregation just in time to see Macen be pulled back to his seat by his former Captain, Meri. Meri took the younger turian’s place standing. “That’s enough, Spectre Pallas,” she said. Her tone even, but furious.

“Meri,” Pallas spat, barely glancing at her. “He isn’t one of yours anymore.” Turning back to her victim she asked the question again, her hand rising. “Rix, explain what you mean.” She was likely hoping that the continued threat would make him more willing to talk, the thought of doing it again, in a room full of delegates, enough to sway him. Make him want to avoid the embarrassment, not to mention the pain.

“It is not relevant to the inquiry,” Avitus stated as calmly as possible. Blood had begun to well up on the freshly split plate, he didn’t move his hands from the armrests to catch the first swell of blue to fall. Mentally he prepared himself for another strike; trained to withstand worse pain than this and maintain his composure. Saren had made sure of that.

Pallas might have stuck again, but General Biton stopped her. “Enough, Spectre. This isn’t an interrogation, nor are those methods welcome in my courtroom.” He scanned the room, taking in those who were standing and the faces of those still seated. Albeit, some of those only barely. Rix was a well liked Spectre, which was rare enough, regardless, the show of support was greater than he’d expected. “I believe that is all we need from Spectre Rix. We will recess until tomorrow morning. Dismissed.”

With that, Biton turned and left the room through the backdoor that led to the lawyers and judges’ chambers. Pallas following closely behind, not bothering to look at Rix as she left. Chatter began as soon as the door closed, the room buzzing. 

Blood was dripping from the open wound in earnest now, plate injuries slow to clot, but Avitus didn’t stem the flow as he stood. Leaving it to slide down his face and onto his black fatigues. He’d never liked Pallus, now he had even less reason to. Before anyone really noticed him leaving, he was halfway to the main exit.

“Spectre Rix, wait.” Meri called out as she left her place and crossed the room. Her second in command, Macen, following closely behind. “Are you alright?” she asked upon reaching him, voice low enough for only him to hear. 

He was rigid in his reply. “Fine.” 

“Don’t look fine to me,” she said as they began to walk. Once the trio was outside and at a fair distance from listening ears the Captain spoke again. “What was that all about?”

Avitus ignored the question. “Why are you here?” he couldn’t help but ask instead, eyes flicking between Meri and Macen. “Neither of you should be.”

Macen was about to reply, but Meri cut him off. “I was requested by the Judge Advocate General. Depending on your responses today they might have wanted my observations from the early days as well. The Lieutenant is here as my aid.”

Finally, Avitus lifted a hand to swipe the, ever growing, smear of blue from his cheek. Barely able to resist hissing in pain as he touched the blossoming bruise, settling for a grimace instead. “You shouldn’t be talking to me then. Might think we’re coludding.” 

“Still too paranoid for your own good,” she shook her head and smiled slightly. “All I see? Is your old Captain making sure you put a coat of medigel on that before it scars.” Reaching into the pocket of her own fatigues she pulled out a small first aid kit and handed it to Macen before turning to leave. “Lieutenant Barro will patch you up. I’ll see you gentlemen in the morning.”

Without further ceremony she walked off, joining with the remainder of the Blackwatch officers just exiting the courtroom. Avitus watched her go and huffed in frustration at her plan to get he and Macen together, if only for a discrete minute. 

The younger turian spoke in low tones. “If you’ll take a seat, Spectre.” He gestured to the bench a few paces further down the hall, in the open courtyard of the turian Embassy. He hit a few buttons on his omnitool while he followed Avitus. Setting up a small secure area around them. 

Avitus sat down and watched as his partner opened the medical kit and laid it out on the bench beside him, dawning medical gloves. Only speaking after he glanced at the omnitool, seeing the security program was up and running. “Macen, you shouldn’t be here. It’s dangerous. How did you even find out about this?”

“Avi, I had to come. I wasn’t about to let you face that alone. Meri told me. She’s the only one, outside of us, that knows.” The words,  _ we are together _ , were left unsaid. “Damn, that must have hurt,” he lamented, gently placing a gauze pad against the wound before applying pressure. 

This time he did hiss, his hands tightening into fists on his lap, face flinching back. “Fuck Macen, what you’re doing now hurts.” 

“Sorry,” the Blackwatch agent whispered apologetically. He lightened up a bit and used his free hand to take his secret partner’s chin and turn it to the side so that he could get a better look at the open wound. “What can I do?” his hand slid up, only slightly, to cup the uninjured side of the Spectre’s face. Hiding comforts within his treatment. 

“Nothing. Just leave. I don’t want you dragged into this mess.” Avitus said quickly, leaning into the comforting weight of Macen’s hand, if only for a moment. 

Once the blood stopped dripping Macen pulled back, exchanging the sodden pad for a new one. “Hold this,” he said taking Avitus’ hand and, with a light squeeze, placing it on the new pad. Grabbing the medigel from the bag, he opened the pouch and poured some onto a clean bandage. Rix sighed at the cooling sting of it once it was placed in contact with the split. Hopefully it wouldn’t scar too badly. “I don’t need to be protected, Avi. I can handle it.”

“It’s career suicide. No. I shouldn’t even have let Meri leave you here.” Standing up, Avitus pulled away. “Stay away from me, Macen.” 

“At least message me later,” the Blackwatch agent tried, keeping his face as neutral as possible in case of onlookers.

Avitus turned to leave. “I can’t. Not till this blows over. Please try to understand.” He said, managing to get a few paces away before stopping at the hurt voice behind him.

“Avi… wait...”

He shook his head without looking back, spine stiff. “Don’t contact me.”

+-+-+-+

The next day when Lieutenant Barro and Captain Meri arrived at the turian Embassy, Avitus was nowhere to be found. General Biton had apparently dismissed him in the overnight hours, having nothing further to gain from his attendance. Spectre Pallas was gone as well, although the room’s occupants were not informed of why she’d not returned. 

Macen was concerned, to say the least, but there was nothing to be done for the time being. He hoped it was for her behaviour the previous day, not that she was seeking answers outside of the tribunal. Spirits forbid, she were allowed to interrogate Avitus without supervision. It was only due to Meri’s quiet insistence that he didn’t send a message trying to confirm he was alright. 

Together they sat through five additional hours of, admittedly dull, testimony. By the end of the morning court adjourned, coming no closer to finding out why Spectre Arterius went rogue. Every witness had the same story, each one unable to put the chain together. By all accounts Saren was a model Spectre; ruthless and effective. Without reason to desert. 

Following Meri back to the ship was difficult. Their crew had to depart immediately for its next mission, back in turian space. The rest of the crew had been given shore leave while they’d attended the Inquiry. Rested and, likely anxiously, waiting to get back on task.

“Is there no time, Captain?” he asked when they reached the docks, not providing context.

She shook her head. “Enough for a message. But that’s all, I’m afraid. Respect his wishes, Barro. I understand how hard that must be. Remember, he can take care of himself.”

“I know that,” Macen sighed. “He’s been working alone for years. Worked with you before that. It still doesn’t change how I feel right now.” 

“I’m worried too,” she admitted as they walked up the ramp and onto the ship. Letting out a frustrated breath as the decontamination cycle ran it’s course. “Tell me what you find out, you’re off duty until the night cycle. Get some rest.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Macen acknowledged with a note of gratitude in his sub vocals before the door opened to the rest of the ship. He’d been clamping down on them so tightly these past two days that it was a physical relief to let them go, even just a little bit. Meri nodded to him and strode out onto the bridge. Barking orders to the ship’s pilot. 

Macen was already halfway to the elevator before she’d finished. Already nose deep into his omnitool’s messaging program, adjusting his encryption protocols. They’d be in range of the Citadel’s realtime transmission network for another hour, and have access to the extranet, with a slight delay, until they hit the relay.

_ \- Begin message - Encryption Protocol Alpha 4-1-  _

_ MB: Avi? _

In the elevator the XO paced, only room for three stride length before he had to turn. “Come on, Avitus,” he said out loud, anxious for his partner. “Reply to me.” When the elevator reached the crew level he headed for his bunk. Thankful that he had a private room on this ship, he didn’t want to deal with the crew at present. It was barely larger than the elevator box; enough room for the same three paces, his cot and personal effects. Armor and weapons were stowed with the crew’s in the armory. 

_ MB: Worried. Respond. _

_ -Connection made - Request - Swap Encryption Protocol Charlie 3-7-  _

_ \- Encryption protocol swapped - Connection accepted - _

_ AR: I’m here. Told you not to message. _

_ MB: Thank the spirits. Thought worst. Couldn’t help it. _

_ AR: Have a little faith, M. _

_ MB: R u ok?  _

_ AR: Fine.  _

_ MB: Don’t believe u.  _

_ AR: You should. About yesterday, I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have had to see that. Not right. Want you to be safe. Not see that side of things.  _

_ AR: Have a mission. Leave cancelled. Will be out of transmission range. _

_ MB: No! Assholes don’t deserve you. Accused u. Hurt u. Avi… no. _

_ AR: M, this is bigger than me. Will contact you when able. Have to go. Stay safe. VV _

_ MB: AVI WAIT! _

_ \- Connection interrupted - user AR has left the conversation -  _

_ MB: NO! FUCK!  _

Macen wound up and punched the wall, the metallic thud and the following ache enough to ground him. He wanted to throw something, and had his omnitool not been a subdermal implant, he would have. Instead he shoved his face into his hands, shoulders rounded over to make his large frame as small as it could be. “Damn it, Avi.”

+-+-+

**Author's Note:**

> Why are all Spectre's lives such a tragedy?
> 
> PS: 'VV' at the end of Avitus' message is like the turian equivalent of a human 'XO'. Crest to crest. I like to think of him as a paranoid, closet romantic. <3


End file.
